


Satans Adventures

by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Winchesters (Supernatural), Basic fluff, Bottom Sam, Bottoming from the Top, Eventual Smut, Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Matchmaker Sam, Michael Redemption, Shameless Smut, Top Gabriel, citrusy goodness, hunter angels, i did warn you, lemons#
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: Satan does some wandering





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoxyHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/gifts).



Lucifer’s slightly warm welcome didn’t last long. Or so he felt. He took to spending more and more time with his little kitten, Patches. Patches had grown much since his birthday and had become an avid roamer of the bunker. It was one such day which Lucifer had spent in the library researching the monster of the week. He hadn’t spoken to anyone today, not that anyone had tried to speak to him.  
Patches had obviously gotten bored reading over his shoulder and jumped down, he watched as the kitten padded out of the library towards the deeper recesses of the bunker. It took less than 5 minutes for Lucifer to follow him. He followed the kitten in to a room that was much deeper and darker than most of the bunker.  
In which he found more books and files that the men of letters obviously kept for deeper research but didn’t want anyone finding it. He started looking about the shelves for anything that might be interesting or helpful. In a dark corner, where the lamp flickered, he found a book on angels, finding nothing else interesting he sat down to read it.  
The further he got into the book the more he realised how accurate this book was. It sited that angels could only be killed by their blades or by their grace, it didn’t, however say how to kill an archangel. Before he realised it, he was in to the mating section of angels. How they didn’t have to mate, often choosing not to, but some chose to mate and when they did it was for life. This he knew to be true. He’d wanted to be mated to Michael, many eons ago, when he had been normal and before the mark had changed him so.  
Now Michael was caged in hell and he was hated for things out of his control. What he hadn’t realised, while he’d been reading away, was that Sam and Gabriel had become frantic looking for him. Patches had long since curled up to sleep in Lucifer’s lap and didn’t seem like he wanted to move any time soon.  
Dinner came and went and Dean and Gabriel had to force Sam to eat dinner, he managed only a few bites before going to off to see if he could find the wayward angel. He had tried to give Lucifer space to settle in. But he didn’t like it. He wanted to befriend the second eldest brother of his mate.  
He spent the next hour checking every room going deeper and deeper into the bunkers darkest corridors until he found him in a second library. He’d fallen asleep atop the book he’d been reading; patches lay curled up against his arm. Sam smiled and went to go pick the angel up and take him to his room. Lucifer was much lighter then Sam would have thought and it didn’t take much effort to walk back up towards the accommodation side of the bunker. Patches followed sedately behind them as they went.  
As he settled Lucifer on his bed he stirred a little, “what am I doing here?”  
“I brought you up, thought you’d prefer your comfy bed.” Lucifer shrugged lightly, which made him jostle weirdly as he was led down. “I’ve been looking for you for half the day.”  
“sorry, didn’t mean to go missing.” He sounded a little down and resentful in his reply and Sam picked up on it.  
“I wish you’d spend more time with us instead of locked away in the library, you haven’t even been outside since you got here.” Sam needled, he didn’t think Lucifer would take it well but he had to try and bring him out of his shell.  
“why? you guys wouldn’t let me anyways.” Sam checked a gasp and sighed instead.  
“you are free to move about as you wish, I think th4e only one blaming you is you. I wanted you to start hunting with us but you just wanted to stay in the library.” Lucifer cocked his head to the side in confusion, he was sure they had made him stay put, but now he thought about it no one had been specific and maybe he had taken it the wrong way. “you’re not a prisoner Lucifer, and chuck wipe everything clean, you have yourself your own little redemption arc. We’ve all had one… including me.”  
Lucifer cringed, it had been his fault Sam had needed to get clean. He’d been the one to set up the whole demon blood thing after all. He ducked his head and sighed, “oh no, sorry I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that after that as it was clearing my system I did some awful things. And I left Dean while I was on demon blood. You didn’t make me do any of those things!”  
Lucifer smiled and promised to try and get more involved, so long as Patches could tag along.


	2. flying with cas

His more involvement came in a surprise visit from Castiel while Lucifer was sat outside the garage soaking up some sunshine. Now that he was sure not to get prosecuted for doing anything, he'd taken to spending more time outside with his books. Patches, as ever was sat in his lap purring away, “May I sit, Lucifer?”   
The fallen startled slightly jostling the kitten, who grumbled before needling and getting comfy again. He nodded and pointed to a stretch of the blanket he wasn’t sat on. Cas sat down, cross legged and staring at Lucifer. “I thought I’d extend an olive branch. I noticed that you still prefer to spend time alone. If you’d rather, I can go away,”  
Lucifer shook his head, he liked Castiel, his spunk had always impressed him, he had been the only fledgling that wasn’t fussed about rank. At least until just before he fell. Cas had become just like everyone else. “why would you sit with me Castiel?”  
“Because, once, you were my favourite of all my older brothers.” Lucifer remembered that Castiel was the last of the angels to be made by his father, he’d always been an energetic fledgling. Always asking question, always begging to be taken to earth. He remembered Gabriel taking him down to look at the evolving creatures down at a beach. Cas caught the stray thought and repeated Gabriel's words, “don’t step on that fish Castiel, big plans for that fish.”  
Lucifer chuckled, “you were a wild fledgling Castiel.”  
“Please Lucifer, its Cas to family.” Lucifer hadn’t heard Cas sound so, well, human before, “I wondered if you would like to see that beach with me?”  
Lucifer smiled and put his book down, “I have a better idea, it’s so very rare that I go flying for fun. We can do the beach another day, I'm sure your mate would like to see it also.”  
Cas nodded enthusiastically, he hadn’t flown for fun since before Lucifer’s fall. They moved into the clearing that the drive provided before unfurling their wings. Cas did his reluctantly when he saw Lucifer’s bright white wings. All three sets were pristine and shining beautifully. His were burnt black from his fight to save Dean's soul from perdition. When the settled against his back he refused to look at his older brother for fear of the look he'd get.   
Instead Lucifer moved behind him and took a wing in hand. Cas giggled at the feeling. They were more sensitive now than they used to be. The feeling of Lucifer slowly grooming his right wing was very ticklish and he couldn’t help the peals of laughter that rang through the clear air. He was in tears when Lucifer finally completed his task, “when did your wings change colour Cas?”  
“When I raised Dean from perdition.” He was instantly sober at the question. Lucifer remembered the cry that had gone out to all angels, ‘Dean Winchester has been saved!’ Lucifer wasn’t surprised to find that it had been Castiel that had saved Dean, “it took a while after that but Naomi’s mojo didn’t last long after that.”  
“Ah, I did wonder. From what I understand, you became very rigid during my, err, holiday.” Cas nodded, a grim smile passed over his lips before looking up to the sky. He spread his wings, no longer worried what Lucifer would think. The only one to have seen them besides Lucifer was Dean, and he'd bugged Cas until he couldn’t take it anymore, “Dean has done you some good then.”  
“He’s been very good to me, despite my many transgressions. As I was breaking Naomi’s spell, I wanted to help, but did so in the wrong ways. She managed to get her claws in me again but almost killing my mate in real life broke that spell. I don’t think she was aware that I had mated with Dean when she brainwashed me.”Lucifer kicked off, Cas avoiding the backwash by seconds as he followed closely behind. They spent the next few hours trying to out fly each other. Doing loop de loops, barrel rolls and challenging each other to increasingly crazier stunts. When they finally landed, hair windswept and a few feathers out of place, they couldn’t stop laughing. It dawned on both the angels that neither of them had laughed like that since before Lucifer’s fall.   
They ended up, wings away, on their backs staring as the clouds passed by. “that one looks like a bee.”  
“Cas, that’s the 15th cloud to look like a bee, I think you have an obsession!” Cas laughed, Lucifer was right.  
“Left over from my time carrying Sam’s mental version of you around for a while I think. I don’t mind bees are interesting creatures.” Lucifer cocked his head. He didn’t realise he had hurt his vessel like that. Truthfully, he didn’t, really, remember much from his time with his twisted grace. It sobered Lucifer a little to think of the damage he must have done to Sam for him to be so mentally scarred from his time in the cage. He imagined Michael had helped some. “Besides, I enjoyed being so carefee for a while. I probably would have stayed like that except Dean needed me.”  
“you love your mate Cas.” It wasn’t a question, just an observation and Cas nodded. It was nice talking to one of his older brothers knowing he wouldn’t be persecuted for loving a human. He’d missed Lucifer so much in the thousands of years since his fall. “I'm glad we did this Cas, we should make a habit of it.  
“next time, maybe we should take Dean for a flight, he'd hate me for a week but his face will be hilarious.” And there was the wild side of his fledgling brother peaking through again making Lucifer smile. Sometimes Cas'' pranks had even impressed him while he'd still been in heaven. He sighed a happy smile and pulled a sleeping Patches in for a cover, “maybe we can take patches next time. I was so excited to go for a fly that I totally forgot to take him up with me!”  
“I don’t think he minded, I think he was happy that you had company.”


	3. Grooming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it so short corri.

Gabe stormed straight into Lucifer’s room. The fallen had taken to spending time in his room instead of in the library. He knew that Castiel had spent time with his and yet Lucifer still preferred the company of his kitten. Before Lucifer knew what was going Gabe had his older brother pinned. “You listen to me, you need to spend time with other people, dickbag!”  
“Why I’m not wanted here!” Lucifer wheezed our, his brother knew how to manipulate his smaller frame so that it felt heavier than it was. Gabriel just moved and slapped lucifer upside the head before rising.   
“Now do me a favour and from my wings.” Gabriel picked up Patches, sat against the bed frame and began to fuss the kitten as his wings fluttered out and across the bed. The dean short enough to allow it and still be comfortable. Lucifer just followed the order, his little brother was not to be messed with when he wanted something. He slowly worked his way through Gabriel’s feathers. They were in good condition, probably looked after by his mate, Sam. He appreciated the gesture though, among angels wing grooming was a sign of trust. Wings were extremely sensitive, the fact that Gabriel had turned his most vulnerable part towards him was the greatest show of trust his younger brother could show. That and his wings were out meant only one thing, Gabriel had forgiven him.   
He finished off Gabriel’s beautiful golden wings with a sob. Before Gabriel knew it Lucifer’s arms were around his shoulders his face buried in the side of Gabriel’s neck, in the long hair tucked behind his ear. “Thank you!”  
Gabriel spun around putting the little kitten to the side he pulled Lucifer into his lap and wrapped him up in his wings. He was glad his brother finally broke down and understood that he was forgiven in some part by his brother. It was a start.   
They spent the next few hours wrapped up like that. It didn’t take long before Patches had crept himself into Lucifer’s lap through Gabriel’s thick golden wings.   
That was how Sam found them that evening. He managed to manoeuvre them both on to the bed, wrapped them up in a thick fluffy blanket and gave Patches a quick pet as he settles in a dip between the two brothers.   
Sam slipped the door closed quietly before wandering off. He wondered how he was going to show Lucifer that he’d been forgiven by Sam also. He had no wings, and he was human and entirely vulnerable to the archangel so that wouldn’t work as Lucifer would never trust himself. His mate had said that he would have to fight his brother into spending time with him.   
Dean caught up to him in the kitchen as he sat deep in thought over an untouched bottle of beer, “hey where’s feathers?” Sam smiled his brother ever the dick.  
“With Lucifer.” Dean nodded, he knew that Lucifer was struggling to settle in, his guilt eating at him. Everything they’d tried seemed to not be working. His own mate, Castiel, has said he’d spent an afternoon with his older brother and that he thought that Lucifer felt better. It hadn’t taken long before Lucifer had become a shut in again. He knew if it was anything like he’d felt after failing Cas, Sam or Lisa, that it would take a great deal of self reflection before he felt like he could move on. Maybe it was time he had a talk with the fallen archangel himself. Maybe a likeminded soul would help.


	4. samifer

Sam moved into Lucifer’s room, both Gabriel and Lucifer were still asleep on the bed, Patches between them. Sam shuffled over to the bed and slipped in behind Lucifer. He hoped what he had in mind would help Lucifer, it was like dealing with Dean's guilt all over again, this time he had a plan. He stayed there, dozing slightly, waiting until one or the other woke up. He scratched Patches absentmindedly as he waited.  
It took another hour before Gabriel stirred, he was amazed to find his mate the other side of his brother. But merely smiled and joined Sam in waiting for Lucifer to wake up. Lucifer had actually been awake since Sam had crawled into the bed. When he finally came to the conclusion neither his brother or his vessel were going to move he moved to sit up, “what are you two still doing here?”  
“Making sure you know you are completely forgiven.” It was Sam who answered, Lucifer looked at his vessel, his look of surprise amazed Sam, and the small glimmer of hope that flickered told Sam that Lucifer was ready to be forgiven, “I was wondering if you’d let me tend your wings?”  
Lucifer cocked his head before shifting his back to his vessel. Blinding white wings came out and Sam gasped at the damage to them. Lucifer hunched his shoulders knowing the state they were in. Sam began by slowly removing any loose feathers and straightening the others. In between, where there were patches of skin he ran his thumb over it helping ease the tension in the muscles below. It took a few hours but he finally managed to tidy all three sets of wings.   
By the end Lucifer was much more relaxed, “do you think a stint in your true vessel will help?”  
Both Gabriel and Lucifer looked at Sam in shock, Gabriel never thought that Sam would ever let Lucifer back in and Lucifer didn’t think he'd ever hear Sam say those words, especially with his mate present, “you don’t have to if you don’t want to, Lucifer, but I think that being in here with me might help you mentally was well as physically.”  
Gabriel's smile was blinding; he could have kissed Sam senseless right then. Lucifer’s smile was much more hesitant but his nod was all Sam needed, “then yes Lucifer, I accept you.”  
There was a bright flash and then Sam’s eyes glowed a bright blue, the blue shocked Gabriel, Lucifer’s eyes normally glowed red, a sign of his twisted grace. It was obvious in that moment that Chuck really had sorted out Lucifer’s grace, not that he needed that evidence but he sent a silent thankful prayer to his father all the same. “Gabriel, you studied healing a bit, how long before my wings recover?”  
“In your true vessel, a few days maybe.” Lucifer nodded and then his eyes flashed again and Gabriel could tell Sam was back in control. He smiled at his mate before going in for a kiss. It was little weird that his brother was also in there but he needed to show how happy Sam had made him by accepting Lucifer in. “Best go warn Dean.”  
It didn’t take very long to track down Dean and his mate down to let them know the new development. Dean actually smiled before indicating that he wanted to talk to Lucifer. Sam’s eyes flashed blue and Sam straightened a little, or rather Lucifer straightened, he understood why his vessel hunched slightly but it didn’t mean he thought his vessel deserved to show himself off a little.  
“What can I do for you Dean?” Dean smiled at him, making Lucifer unconsciously relax.  
“Thank you Lucifer, thank you for being here. You have helped in more ways than you realise since you’ve been here and I'm grateful.” Dean took a big breath the next bit was a big thing to say out loud, he never really liked doing emotions, “that being said, I want you to know something. I don’t think anyone has said it yet, out loud that is and from one big brother to another… it wasn’t your fault. With your grace twisted the way it was you had no control over your actions. I forgive you for wearing Sam to the prom.”  
Lucifer broke down then, scaring Dean and was instantly surrounded by his brothers pulling him in for big hug. Patches who had been sat patiently on the table, having followed his master into the library, was suddenly picked up by Lucifer and hugged too, a happy smile on Lucifer’s tear stained face.


	5. Aerial Tag

Lucifer spent the next few weeks in his vessel, it felt amazing. He finally felt more like himself from before, everyone here forgave him, truly forgave him, he only wished he could believe it. That had led to some very interesting internal conversations with Sam about his own self-worth, slowly he began to believe him. It was towards the end of his stint in his vessel, finally happy enough in himself, and healed enough from his hatred of himself that Chuck showed up with someone in tow. It surprised everyone when the figure stepped from behind Chuck. Chuck couldn’t help but chuckle at everyone’s smile. The figure looked sheepish and apologetically at everyone. As he looked at Lucifer, who was currently in control he attempted an apologetic smile. Lucifer scowled and stormed out, “I don’t think he is going to take this well.”  
“Don’t fret too much Michael, he’ll come around, Lucifer loves you.” Gabriel piped up in response to Michael's observation. It took the next half an hour for Chuck to explain that Michael had been twisted by Naomi and that her actions had been in response to Lucifer turning her down when she wanted to mate with the Morningstar. This caused both Gabriel and Dean to burst out laughing, they both knew that Naomi would never be Lucifer’s type. Even if Dean didn’t know her, he had heard all he needed to know from Cas when he had come back after the whole angel tablet fiasco. “I’ll go find Samifer and explain the sitch.”  
Everyone watched as Gabriel flounced out of the room with a chuckle, the angel clearly happy his brother was back and sorted. Being messed about with by Naomi was no laughing matter, the fact that Castiel had broken her spell had been a miracle, but even he knew they could never hurt their mates intentionally or not. Gabriel found Samifer hunched over on Sam’s bed, it had been nice having Lucifer there sometimes, Sam had allowed Lucifer control while he slept so that they could nestle together in the dark of the night. He preceded to explain what Chuck had said before Lucifer could even get word in edgewise, “I know you love him Lucifer, this may be your chance to try for something!”  
“What?! No! he could never want me after what I have done.” He stopped clearly being reprimanded by Sam for whatever he had thought quietly to himself. “Sam says, that I'm an idiot and he reminded me that Michael had done things just as bad under Naomi’s control.”  
“Sam is right Lucifer.” Lucifer snorted and then flinched as Gabriel smacked him arm, he flinched again shortly after from the mental slap Gabriel was sure Sam had delivered to Lucifer’s manifested grace. “and besides, if you can be forgiven, so can he. Maybe you should start that?”  
Lucifer sighed, that meant he’d have to leave his vessel if he truly wanted to try something with Michael but he didn’t know if he was ready to leave the comfort that living with Sam had provided. He cocked his head as if listening, Gabriel tuned in and heard his mate chastise Lucifer for being so insecure when he had finally begun to forgive himself, he suggested that maybe the last little push would come from helping Michael forgive himself. He heard Lucifer acquiesce and then watched as Lucifer’s blue grace left Sam, heading towards his old vessel that they had kept in its own room ready for when his brother was ready. Nick had long since been moved on to his heaven with his wife and child when Chuck had helped sort Lucifer’s grace. It had surprised the fallen that the body he had essentially lied to, to get in to, had allowed him to keep it.   
Sam smiled up at Gabriel, “finally some alone time…”  
Gabriel couldn’t help the full-bodied laugh that left him and Sam’s salacious comment, before tugging his mate out towards the library in order to watch what was coming. They made it before Lucifer, who walked in with Patches in his arms, unable to face his brother without the cat. Chuck and Michael had taken seats with the Winchester and Cas around the large table in the middle of the room. It was comfortable as they talked about anything and everything waiting for Lucifer to steady himself before walking in. Lucifer stepped in and apologised for walking out. Chuck beat Michael in greeting him and saying that it was ok, they understood. He explained himself what had happened with Michael, even though he was sure Gabriel would have filled him in. Michael took the opportunity at the end of Chuck’s speech to say a few things, “I'm so sorry Lucifer for everything that happened, by the time you were falling she had already got her claws into me, for reasons she had explained to me beforehand that I couldn’t deny…. Any way I never should have sent you to the cage… and… and I never should have… in the cage I was…”  
“It’s okay Michael, I know I forgive you for your part in torturing me, just like I forgave Lucifer. I'm sure he will forgive you in time too.” Sam piped up, he could see Michael struggling with the inner turmoil that Naomi’s meddling had caused him. He was almost sure that Michael felt something for Lucifer but was too afraid to show it, especially now after everything. He also knew for sure that Lucifer still loved Michael, like he had all those millennia ago. He smiled, he would have to get Gabriel to help him play match maker. Lucifer watched Sam encourage Michael subtly and nodded when Sam spoke for him, after spending so much time together Sam knew him almost as well as he knew himself. He watched Michael ease slightly knowing that he wasn’t, at least, going to be persecuted.  
“If it’s okay with you guys, I'm going to leave Michael here to recuperate while I go and sort out a few things.” Gabriel chuckled, he knew exactly what his father was off to do, it meant that by the end of the day Naomi would know exactly how much she had disappointed their father. He watched his father get up and disappear before their eyes before excitedly looking at Lucifer and Michael.   
“So, who’s up for a game of aerial tag?” Gabriel asked, he didn’t really give enough time for an answer before he leant over and poked Lucifer, “you’re it!”  
They all watched as the golden angel disappeared up the metal staircase leading out the bunker, he quickly leant over the railing and shouted, “come on idiots, can’t play by myself!”  
Castiel took one look at Michael and Lucifer and followed Gabriel up the steps, as he reached the door Gabriel had just disappeared through he turned and poked out his tongue, “can’t catch me, I'm the fastest angel there ever was!”  
That spurred Michael to follow him and as Lucifer sat there stunned, he managed to get up and sedately followed his excited brother outside. Sam and Dean looked at each other before racing outside to watch the spectacle. As the got out into the fresh air they found Lucifer streaking through the air after Castiel, who was living up to his comment of being fast by swiftly out manoeuvring Lucifer and aiming for Michael who had been hovering out of the way.   
Sam and Dean spent the next few hours laughing uproariously as ‘it’ switched between the three archangels, Cas never getting caught as he always managed to out manoeuvre his older brothers. They finally landed as the sun sank below the horizon, Cas having one hands down, with Michael having been it last, so having lost. That night Michael, Lucifer, Cas, and Gabriel took Patches and slumped into a pile of feathers and fur on one of the spare beds so that they could nestle together, basking in the afterglow of having spent the afternoon as they once had.


	6. Kitten Matchmaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you needed Noxy xxxx

It wasn’t long before Lucifer and Michael began dancing around their feelings. Gabriel and Sam spent many afternoons jumping between fits of giggles at their actions and planning on getting them together. Sam knew that Lucifer had finally forgiven himself but was still very much uncertain on whether he deserved to be with Michael.   
Sam had occasionally slapped Lucifer out of the blue as he walked by, Lucifer never complained knowing exactly why his vessel was slapping him out of the blue. Yet, he still didn’t make a move on Michael. Michael was treated in a similar way whenever Gabriel walked by, except the messenger would zap his eldest brother with his grace whenever he saw his brother.  
Michael had complained once and was treated to Gabriel pranking him in retaliation, Michael didn’t complain again. It was getting to the point where even Dean and Cas, between their numerous hunts, noticed something. It was one quiet afternoon that Lucifer realised he hadn’t seen Patches in a few days and wandered around looking for him. He had long since given up the illusion of sleep when it became apparent that he didn’t have his furry companion to keep him company.  
Lucifer searched the bunker high and low, avoiding Gabriel and Sam’s room and Dean and Cas'' room. His last place to check was the room they had assigned Michael when he had arrived here. He knew his brother was recovering and therefore required more sleep than they would normally and so knocked quietly before entering.   
There he found his beautiful little kitten curled up next to Michael's head on the big fluffy looking pillow. He had to check his little noise at the cuteness before him. Michael was curled up around another pillow hugging it tightly, his long legs were peaking from the blankets as was his fluffy black hair. He looked incredibly peaceful and Lucifer felt that taking Patches away would destroy the peace he could see written across his brother’s face.   
Feeling sneaky Lucifer sat in a chair in the corner of the room and settled in to watch both his brother and his kitten sleep. It was his only chance to stare at Michael without getting caught. It wasn’t long however before Lucifer found out why his little kitten had taken to sleeping with his brother when Michael started shifting in his sleep. A ragged pain filled noise rippled through the room, it almost startled Lucifer from his seat. He took a second to make sure his brother wasn’t going to settle down before moving, but Patches beat him to it, his pink little nose nudged Michael's hair and he purred before easing himself into a comfy position against Michael's head. Michael settled instantly and Lucifer almost felt like crying.  
It was only when his brother started stirring awake that he left with barely a flutter to think on his discovery. His first instinct was to go and talk to Sam about what he found but wasn’t sure if he should. It was taken out of his hands when Sam entered the kitchen half an hour later, Sam stopped and stared at Lucifer before asking, “What’s the matter?”  
His vessel knew him too well, “I realised I hadn’t seen patches in the last couple of days, normally he comes and sleeps with me and he hadn’t for a while, I decided to hunt him down…”  
Sam made a committal noise indicating that Lucifer should continue and when he hesitated Sam placed a comforting hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, “he was in with Michael, it turns out that patches has been keeping Michael’s nightmares away.”  
“Well that’s good, he has looked much better the last couple of days.” Sam agreed, he hoped that he could push Lucifer into talking with Michael about this but he knew how stubborn the archangel could be and Michael was no better. He wondered briefly in Michael knew about patches or not. “maybe you should talk to him about it, he’s settled but I don’t think he’s forgiven himself yet.”  
Lucifer nodded absentmindedly as he struggled to decide whether he should say something. Sam took the decision out of his hands when Michael walked in, “I hear you’ve been sleeping with patches.”  
Sam quickly walked out of the kitchen leaving Michael blushing and Lucifer sitting in awkward silence. In that instant, he hated Sam and loved him more than anything else, “I went looking for him, he hasn’t come to my room for a few days and I just wondered what he had been getting up to, I found him sleeping next to you.”  
“Yeah, sorry I did mean to mention it, but between research and helping the Winchester we have both been a bit busy.” Meaning he had been scared to tell Lucifer that he had kind of adopted the cat as a sleeping aid. “But, he’s been helpful.”  
“Yes, he is doing a very good job of keeping your nightmares away.” Lucifer suddenly decided that he'd take a leap of faith, he might not ever get this chance again, despite the hope he knew his vessel had for him and Michael. “Come here.”  
Lucifer held his arms open and sat back inviting Michael in for a cuddle, he was surprised that with no hesitation Michael slid into his lap and practically wrapped himself around the Morningstar. Lucifer despite his surprise wrapped his arms and, invisible, his wings around the slightly small man. He would never could do this in their true forms, Michael was much bigger in that form than he was, it was nice to be able to hold him. “Why don’t you tell me about them?”  
Michael hesitated before delving into his nightmares about being trapped under Naomi’s manipulations, how he had tried to find his orders from her and failed miserably, how he had seen everything his body had been doing under her spell, and that every time he even get close to breaking it shed reinforce it again and again. Lucifer listened patiently whilst gently rubbing Michael’s back, as Michael stopped Lucifer realised his shirt was damn from the tears, “It’s okay Michael, we all forgive you, I forgive you… I could never not forgive you I love you too much to ever hate you for too long.”  
He felt Michael stiffen in his arms at what he said before his brothers piercing blue eyes locked with his own icy blue once, “You love me?”  
Lucifer nodded, there was no point in hiding it now, and if Michael didn’t want anything from him than he would leave it be, but he wouldn’t be able to stay here with him, “good because I love you too.”  
Lucifer felt like his heart had stopped and broken out of his chest all at once, he quickly nuzzled Michael’s neck in the hopes of hiding the few happy tears that escaped his eyes, it didn’t escape Michael's notice but he didn’t mention it, he was just happy that everything was right with them now despite everything in the past, “I'm really glad.”  
That was all Lucifer could get passed the happy lump in his throat, that was how Dean and Cas found them 10 minutes later, nuzzled together and smiling, “hey guys, what’s new?”  
“Oh only another relationship nothing to big….” Lucifer said with a small smirk twitching his lips, from down the hall way he could hear Gabriel whoop with joy as Sam laughed. Dean and Cas just stared at them, their own small smiles sitting on their face. Dean quickly grabbed coffee then dragged Cas out of the kitchen to leave them alone. Just as Lucifer was about to get comfy in Michael's neck again he found his lips thoroughly occupied and with a small gasp his mouth as well. And he must say… Michael was an excellent kisser!


	7. Gabriel's question

Gabriel looked at Sam’s sleeping face, how the lines of stress and worry smoothed out and how his eyes fluttered in what Gabriel could only assume was a dream. His long brown hair spread across the pillow in soft waves. It was making Gabriel's decision easier and easier the longer he looked at the gorgeous sleeping face before him, he was going to ask Sam to mate with him. He hadn’t asked yet, too unsure of how everyone react, but the longer he spent with Sam, every second he watched Sam grow older solidified his decision, he didn’t care if heaven didn’t like the idea.  
Gabriel wanted Sam to be with him always, and mating with him would help ensure that he would. If he was incredibly lucky Sam would become an angel and he'd have Sam with him forever. He knew he was being incredibly selfish, but he loved Sam so much that watching him age and wither away was heart-breaking, on top of that he’d not be able to see him again, technically he was still exiled until either Michael or his father retracted the order. He would never ask either as he was quite comfortable here on earth, with his Sam and his Cassie.  
He knew Michael would likely retract it quickly but then he’d have to return and if Sam said no to mating with him he’d try to go back just to stay with Sam. It was during his pondering that Sam slowly awake, blinking his eyes into the darkness of his room and up pat Gabriel who was looking incredibly pensive. He watched his lover ponder on watching the fleeting expressions cross Gabriel's face, each more expressive then the last. He’d wondered a lot recently about him aging and leaving Gabriel behind. He had secretly asked Michael to retract Gabriel’s exile but to make it known to all that the angel would only return when he wanted to. At least now when he died Gabriel could come and visit him in his heaven. Whatever that may be now.   
Gabriel focussed in on Sam's face, slightly surprised that he was awake and staring at him, “morning Sam-a-lam.”  
Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel lightly on the lips, reluctant to break his peace by speaking, he snuggled back into Gabriel's chest and looked up at his angel, “heaven forbid anyone should find out that there’s a cuddly Winchester.”  
Sam stuck his tongue out before nipping at Gabriel’s collar bone playfully. He was in a good mood today and he didn’t want to break it yet, he knew that once they left their room there would be fuss and bickering, he loved it but it was a different kind of peace. He hadn’t spent much time with Gabriel like this recently, it was nice to have it, even for ten minutes, “Sam.?”  
Sam hummed in acknowledgement and eased his head back to look fully into Gabriel's eyes. “Would you… would you like to… um… well I mean you don’t have to but…”  
Sam kissed Gabriel forcefully, stopping the archangel from babbling on as he pulled away Gabriel breathed out, “mate with me.”  
Sam's face broke out into a great big grin, his eyes danced with joy, “you mean, I can do that?”  
“Well yes and no, heaven won’t like it but I don’t care, I can’t face losing you to age or death should she chose to take you from me, this will help. It’ll make you more resistant to outside forces, with an extremely slim chance that if father approves you might become an angel, like me.” Sam could hold back his excitement, Gabriel quickly found himself on his back with a mouthful of Sam Winchesters tongue. Between kisses and being thoroughly snogged he heard Sam repeat over and over ‘I love you!’  
Gabriel wrapped his invisible wings around Sam's back and pulled him in close, “is that a yes?”  
“Yes you dolt!” Gabriel smirked, he knew Sam would need a few days to research the hell out of a mating bond with an angel, ask all sorts of questions, but for now he was, technically, angel engaged to Sam. He couldn’t wait to tell Cassie, or Mikey or Luci for that matter. He was soon distracted by Sam again and it took another hour before they entered the kitchen, ruffled, and smiling brightly.  
Lucifer was sat next to, read practically on top of, Michael. Dean was cooking breakfast with Cas not too far away making coffee, Gabriel caught his little brother occasionally glancing over at Dean and smiling. He obviously enjoyed the domestic nature of their morning routine. It was Michael that spotted the to-big-to-contain smiles, “what has you two so bright this morning, besides the obvious.”  
Sam blushed as he eased into the wooden chair at the table, Gabriel quickly hid a smirk before cushioning the chair for Sam. “Oh nothing much, brother mine, just getting a celebratory pitch because of him saying yes.”  
Sam spluttered Gabriel's name out, the red in his cheeks flaming up and spreading across his face and down his neck. Dean glanced at him, then Gabriel and back to Sam before saying, “it’s about time you two angel-married.”  
Sam went from spluttering to staring solidly at Dean in 0.3 seconds, he caught Dean's gulp at Sam’s look before turning back to the bacon, “and when were you going to tell me, jerk.”  
Dean ducked his head, he pulled the bacon off the hob and turned to lean against the counter, “we’ve been angel-married 3 years. I was going to tell you Sammy, but then Gabriel came along and I didn’t want to put the idea in your head. I would have brought it up eventually, were not getting any younger after all, well you’re not anyways.”  
Gabriel just stared at Dean and Cas, his head moving quickly between them. “Well, Luci’s kingdom in a hand basket, never thought you had it in you to hide that kind of the thing Cassie!”  
Michael and Lucifer sat quietly watching the scene unfold, both extremely happy that their brothers were happy and able to keep their mates, “wait, Dean did you…”  
“Get a halo, harp and wings? You betcha!” Sam just gaped not sure how the hell to deal with this anymore. He was pissed Dean hadn’t said anything, but on the other hand, he was so incredibly happy his brother had finally broken the rest of their fathers moulding and settled down with the man that he loved. That’s it he needed to research the hell out of this, ask Cas and Dean so many questions. But that was for another day, he looked at Gabriel with a look that only Gabe would know before disappearing out of the kitchen with a quick, playful jerk thrown over his shoulder. Dean smiled, glad his brother approved.


	8. Fluffiness Galore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a short one Noxy, but i thought you'd want some more fluff!!!

Sam spent the next few days alternating between engulfing every angel reference they had in the bunker and clarifying and questioning Cas or Dean. He’d got to a reference regarding what aspects of the bond they were likely to get and a list including shared emotions, sharing thoughts, sharing of grace and abilities granted by individual powers. At this Sam, sat back and had a think about Gabriel’s abilities, being an archangel he had a greater list than Castiel, even though Cas had an impressive list himself. He got up and went to look for his brother.  
He found both Cas and Dean in the den watching empire strike back, he hovered in the door way watching his brother, he was snuggled into Castiel’s side. His face was peaceful and happy as he watched the film play out for the hundredth time. He knew his brother was secretly a geek but never said anything. He was about to turn away when his brother looked over at him and asked, “you turning in to a voyeur there Sammy?”  
He sent his brother number 15 bitch face before moving into the room and taking up the armchair in the corner. He turned to look at the film but his brother seemed like he wanted to get this talk over, “What is it Sammy?”  
“Well, I just learnt that we get some abilities with the bond, what did you get?” Dean looked thoughtful and glanced at Cas, clearly trying to decide who should discuss this with his baby brother. He took a deep breath and launched in to what he could do now.  
“Well, as you know I’ve hidden what’s been going on between us because we wanted to keep it as us, you know how I am. But, as far as what we can do now is we can share thoughts and feelings, I can even tap into his grace if I need to. But with my own grace it’s not really needed. I also gained some of his fighting and strategy abilities and knowledge.” Sam nodded and smiled, his brother was certainly less tight lipped about certain things now, but unlike when they were younger and Dean would talk about every encounter he had, he kept that tightly under wraps which was fine by him, he didn’t want to know what his brother got up to any more than he used to. He settled back in to the chair, he put his chin into the palm of his hand as he thought over what Dean had said, he still had one burning question he still hadn’t had the balls to ask. What was it like?  
“What was what like, Sammy?” Oops had he asked that out loud? “You asked out loud Sam.”  
“Oh, um what’s it like being an angel, married, having grace…” Pink lightly touched his cheeks as he looked down at his knees, he wasn’t expecting much of an answer, and either way he was still going to mate with Gabriel, he loved him too much to back out now.  
Dean seemed to seriously consider the question, he knew his little brother well enough to know this wouldn’t sway his decision, but it would certainly make him more comfortable with it, “It’s amazing, being an angel but not bound to heaven. I never thought I be married either, what with our life, I thought the Winchester line would end with us. I suppose it still will, but we will be about much longer now. And having grace is strange to start off with, it’s like a small electric current running over your body, but you get used to it.”  
Sam smiled and got up, having gotten the answers he was looking for he decided to leave his brother and brother in law to their film. He waved a good-bye and headed down the corridor to find Gabriel. They hadn’t broached the subject since Sam had said yes, Gabriel knowing Sam needed to research the hell out of this, even though they both knew it wouldn’t change his mind. He knew that even if he stayed human, he would have an extended time with Gabriel, it wouldn’t be permanent like if he was granted grace of his own, but, either way he was happy that he would be able to stay with Gabriel for longer.   
He found Gabriel propped up on their bed reading a large tome in Enochian, he wondered if he would understand that language when he mated with Gabriel. “Did you learn everything you needed Sam-a-lam?”  
Sam nodded and crawled on to the bed, his head resting in Gabriel's lap, “I did, I'm ready whenever you are.”  
“Gon Boaluahe Elasa.” Gabriel whispered, his hand running through Sam’s hair.  
“What did you say?” Sam moved so he could look up at Gabriel, his lovers face was soft with the love he held for Sam, a small happy smile played across his lips.  
“Directly translated it means ‘I worship you.’ There isn’t a word for love or devoted in Enochian so that’s the closest I can get.” Sam's smile would have blinded most who saw it when he heard Gabriel’s translation. He couldn’t help but pull Gabriel into a breath-taking kiss that afterwards left them both panting, a little breathless and a little dizzy.

 

Michael stared at Lucifer, who was tucked into his side reading a trashy romance novel. It was the happiest he had seen him in centuries, “Are you happy here, Luci?”  
“Of course, why do you ask?” Lucifer looked up from his book, he noted that patches was wrapped around Michael's neck purring away and smiled slightly at the image.  
“I just wondered, honestly this is the happiest I’ve been since we got given our titles and responsibilities.” He truly meant that as well, in heaven he’d been tasked with control of the garrisons and later a lead healer for their forces against evil. Which after Lucifer well was against him. His brother had been basically a deity all-of his own, when he was announced as the light bringer and Morningstar. He was to herald the dawn and ensure light would always return to earth. Even when tainted by the mark, and the hatred of other angels and human kind alike, Lucifer had continued his duty of ensuring light always returned to earth. Despite everything his brother was a better archangel than he ever was. Naomi’s tampering with his basic code meant that he had been a vicious and unrelenting leader of the host. “I’m so glad that I have you. Even with my grace resetting, I don’t know what I would have done had it not been for you, or Sam and Gabriel. I’ve truly forgiven myself, and found love in the process.”  
Lucifer didn’t know what shocked him more, the fact that Michael had forgiven himself or how casually, and meaningful, Michael had said that he loved him. He could feel tears prick the side of his eyes, and before he completely broke down into happy tears and scared Michael he launched in to a kiss that would leave no room for doubt about how much he loved Michael back. As he pulled away he said in words too, just in case Michael was being dense.


	9. Sabriel mating season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is smut in this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! be warned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It took another week for Gabriel and Sam to set up their mating ceremony. Thankfully it didn’t need any input from anyone else, which Sam was eternally grateful for. Gabriel had planned most of it, booking somewhere that wasn’t the bunker, Sam still had no idea where they were going but he was excited nonetheless.  
Gabriel had asked Dean secretly what the one place Sam had always wanted to go, his reply had been that they hadn’t gone anywhere that wasn’t the united states, so anywhere in the world was where he’d want to go. Dean had paused before adding that somewhere historical and relevant to Gabriel would be the best choice.  
Gabriel had come away with a good idea of where he was taking Sam. A long time ago, Gabriel had bought a house in the depths of France, in the middle of nowhere but on the Roseline that ran north to south. A small link to heaven and his father, understated and subtle but enough to keep him linked without heaven knowing.  
The morning Gabriel whisked Sam away he had packed them both a bag and he flew them straight into the porch dumping the bags in the entrance way as he led Sam in. Instantly Sam was gawking at the classical styling and antiquities on display around him. He barely heard Gabriel say that this was his, that he’d had it for pretty much the entire time on earth. Where they were and where it was situated.  
Gabriel chuckled as Sam nodded along absentmindedly as he looked over the statues and ancient vases from Byzantium to Egyptian and everything in between like Greek, Mayan, Roman, Viking. He’d been there for all of them and he was happy he could share this with Sam. “This is amazing Gabriel; I can’t believe you kept these for all this time. When was the last time you were here?”  
“Before I met you and your brother. I haven’t been back here since people found out who I was. Couldn’t risk anyone finding this place. Now that daddy-dearest is back I'm hoping they’re gonna leave me alone.” Gabriel smiled, he knew that it was technically the Winchesters fault that people started realising it was him but he should have known better then to repeatedly turn up and torture them. He was glad he had now, he wouldn’t have Sam if he had stayed away. Michael and Lucifer wouldn’t be back to their old selves and together.  
Before Gabriel knew what was happening he had an armful, and a mouthful, of Sam Winchester. An eager very horny Sam Winchester, who mid kiss was already stripping Gabriel of his jacket and shirt. Well, Sam’s shirt but Sam was too preoccupied to notice. Gabriel managed to slip a moan out passed the kiss as Sam's fingers traced the hem of his jeans, normally Gabriel was a top but the way Sam was going he knew he wasn’t going to mind the switch in roles.   
Gabriel managed to get enough brain cells together to shift them to his bedroom, it proved how desperate Sam was when he didn’t even blink an eye lid at the change in scenery, taking only a second to check where the bed was before he had Gabriel on it, showing great strength in man-handling his mate onto the sheets. “Gabriel, I wanna do it now, please.”  
Gabriel smiled and without his trade mark click he had them both stripped and naked causing twin moans to echo through the room at the skin on skin contact. Before he could even think about prepping Sam he had already moved into position teasing Gabriel by shifting back and forward against Gabriel's hard, leaking cock. He shifted his hips and managed to think clearly enough for a few seconds to make his grace run through Sam, easing his entry as he watched Sam slowly and teasingly ease his way down.   
As Sam bottomed out he threw his head back a low moan falling from his parted lips. Gabriel took in the sight staring unabashedly as Sam almost glowed. He started moving Sam against him as he chanted the small Enochian spell needed for completing the mating.   
He almost missed the ending of the spell as Sam arched backwards stretching the long lines of his chest and neck in such an inviting way that Gabriel had a moment struggling to focus on what he was supposed to be doing. He practically shouting the ending as he flipped Sam over. Sam’s legs ended up one around his waist and the other over his shoulder as Gabriel thrust hard causing Sam to cry out. Gabriel could feel Sam's nails digging into his shoulder as he tried to find purchase against the rising pleasure.   
Gabriel could feel Sam was close and with a show of strength he eased back on to his ankles, slipping Sam's leg back down as he dragged his mate up with him. He softly ran his grace over Sam causing his human to cry out as he came shuddering and clamping down around him. Gabriel had no choice but to follow Sam over the edge. Only just catching a glimpse of 2 sets of iridescent bronze wings unfurling from Sam’s back.  
Hours later when they both awoke, Sam more groggily than Gabriel, it was to the warmth of Sam’s wings which in their sleep had cocooned them in feathery warmth and safety, “hey look Sammy, you got wings.”  
Sam shifted to get a closer look before grinning brightly at Gabriel, “can we go flying? Please?”  
Gabriel chuckled and sat up, “sure stand up, let me take a look.”  
Sam stood, rolling his shoulders to adjust to the new weight, Gabriel had to chuckle again as the iridescence made Sam’s wings change colour in the light, making them seem very much like the hunter’s eyes. He stood behind Sam and gave his wings a thorough inspection, stroking the feathers, easing any that had shifted during their sleep. Gabriel gave an evil grin when he heard a quiet moan from Sam as he ran his fingers over the glands that kept the feathers soft and water-proof. He pulled away and moved to stand in front of his hunter. “Shall we go test them out?”  
Sam’s face was a picture-perfect bitch-face as he growled and jumped Gabriel again. Needless-to-say, it took another few hours before they went to test Sam’s wings.  
Dean and Castiel were entwined in black and emerald green wings when they both felt tingle in their grace. They both knew instantly that it was Sam and Gabriel, how they could feel it all the way across an ocean baffled them both. It made them insanely curious as they sat up silently conversing about what it could mean. They didn’t have to wait long before Lucifer and Michael knocked and came bounding into their room, “Sam’s been granted wings, we just spoke to dad. He granted Sam two sets of wings and the full list of bonding perks. Apparently, he also granted you both another set of wings and an upgrade in your own abilities. Said something about it being a thank you for everything you’ve done for him and his family.”  
Dean and Cas glanced each other and smiled before testing the theory and unfurled another set of wings. Lucifer had been right, they did have another set of wings, “what does the extra set of wings mean?”  
“Well, he’s made a new angel category, hunter angels. You three are it for now, but I expect when he gets around to boosting the angel numbers again there will be added help.” Dean and Cas smiled as they watched Michael and Lucifer leaving them to think on the new information.   
“Well shit on a biscuit!” Cas just broke into peals of laughter at his mate’s facial expression and as his chuckles eased into hiccups he pulled his mate back into a cocoon of feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont complain at me i did warn you!


	10. Flying lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy goodness for you Noxy!!!!

It turned out that it would take a whole week for Sam and Gabriel to return home. In that time neither had left the bedroom for anything more than food, which Gabe or Sam could conjure now anyway. When they arrived in the bunker the Friday after they left, they walked in hand in hand, on the way home they had stopped off in a jeweller for rings. They were greeted by the full contingent of occupants in the bunker. Cas, Dean, Lucifer, Michael, and Jack.  
After hugs all round Sam grinned eagerly at Dean and then Gabe as his shoulders shifted, he’d not been able to learn how to fly yet, as for his grace he’d need to learn how to control it before it started running out of control. Thankfully the bond allowed Gabriel to keep a check on it, although when Sam had high emotional responses to something it normally proved difficult. Especially if he was also emotionally charged. “Can we go flying please?!”  
He rounded puppy dog eyes on to Gabriel whilst simultaneously bombarding the bond with pleading and innuendos. Gabriel agreed pretty quickly, with Dean and Cas joining in, “We’ll just watch from the ground. Something tells me Sam won’t be up for aerial tag anytime soon.”  
With that Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hand and rushed back up the metal stairs back outdoors into the bright sunshine. He unfurled his bronze wings then turned to everyone, “How do we do this?”  
“You’re telling me you didn’t research this?” Dean chuckled, Sam laid a quick bitch face on him before eyeing Gabriel and Cas. Both smiled and moved forward to help Sam.  
“First get a good feel for the weight and range of your wings, we’ll work on everything else when you get the hang of it. Here I’ll send my first flight to you.” Gabe smiled as he sent the memory of a much, much younger him attempting to fly, the bright white of heavens headquarters blinking out everything except the immediate area around Gabriel. Sam watched the memory noticing how Gabriel’s wings were much more iridescent gold then they were now. He had a quick moment of sadness for his angel before recovering and watching how they moved and how Gabriel moved himself. When he was done Sam nodded and took off at a run flapping his wings as he went. It was barely three steps before Sam was off the ground and soaring high.   
From up here Sam could see Lawrence and the surrounding woodland. The sun made all the colours that much more vibrant and clear that he knew he could stay up here all day. After hovering for a while, he took a few swoops about getting a feel for the weight of his wings and their range, just like Gabriel suggested. He caught a quick glimpse from the bond of how flustered he was with Sam being up in the sky and sent a quick dirty sounding chuckle back. He could feel his angel curse out loud and then guilt as he must have been asked by someone why he was cursing.   
He took a second before returning to the group watching him, “that was so cool, it’s so pretty up there!”   
Gabe chuckled and smiled happily up at his hunter. Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder, “So ready for aerial tag?”  
“You betcha I'm gonna kick your ass De!” taking off again just as he tapped Gabriel's shoulder, “You’re it Love!”  
Gabriel looked over at Cas as both hunters leapt into the sky aiming in different directions, Cas through his hands up, “you know if you tag me now it’ll be the only chance you get!”  
Gabriel shook his head and blasted into the air, all three golden wings working overtime aiming for Dean at full speed, shocking the hunter as he caught a glimpse of incoming gold. He startled and forgot to flap his wings for a second meaning he dipped out of Gabriel’s reach just in time. “Nice move there Deano!”  
Amongst all the confusion of the next few minutes of aerial tag all three missed two more sets of wings joining in on the fun. Michael and lucifer teamed up and pinned Dean in the air so that Sam could tag him, before scarpering. Huffing Dean caught site of his own mate standing on the ground and got a wicked idea. Making sure that Cas heard him think about going after Gabriel and waiting for until he was distracted by something Dean dived, pulling up at the last second and making sure to clip Cas with a wing tip, he shouted, “You’re it!”  
Startled by the gust of wind from Dean’s sudden climb he landed on his arse and watched as his hunter climbed quickly back to where everyone was waiting for him. They all laughed, struggling to stay airborne as they stared through tears at the angel on the ground. With a quick blast of black wings Cas joined the melee catching Michael unaware as his shot passed lucifer and straight for him.   
A few hours passed by, Sam retreated to the ground about an hour in, feeling the strain of the new flight muscles in his shoulders, Dean was next who while more used to it than Sam was still not as practiced as the others. Eventually Gabriel was called winner, having got Cas last and avoiding him with tricks.   
They all traipsed back in to the bunker for dinner and a drink when Sam realised how truly happy he was now. How nothing could really kill them anymore. He didn’t even know if an angel blade would work on him, Cas, or Dean anymore. Without realising it, his happy emotions got the better of his grace, surprising Gabriel, and everyone else when the lights blew out. Sheepishly Sam rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry.”  
“What happened there Sammy?” Dean said glancing back at his brothers shadowed form.  
“Just realised how happy I was, that not very much could take you away from me anymore. That we were safe now, that were married now.” Dean quickly enveloped his brother in a hug, sure Sam was taller than him, but his brother needed to be enveloped sometimes.   
“Don’t worry Sam, nothing can hurt us now. Besides if they do, do you really thing three Archangels and God are gonna let that pass?” Sam shook his head in answer and squeezed his brother in answer. He couldn’t wait to go hunting with his new abilities either, it would make their job so much easier. “On the other hand, we need to get that grace under control.”  
“That’s where we come in, for both of you.” Lucifer said as he stepped forward, “I can teach spells, Michael is the oldest warrior of all time and Gabriel, well I'm sure he has his merits…”   
Gabriel huffed and whacked his brothers arm playfully at Lucifer’s smirk, “I'm spells too, but healing and tricks. Mostly telekinesis and a little bit of empathic abilities too.”  
“Cool, let’s get started!”  
“Can I learn also?” Came twin voices from Cas and Jack, Michael smiled broadly and swung an arm round each of them nodding joyously. He could wait to teach people again, to spar again. He felt ready to use his grace again, to go back to doing what he was supposed to do. Protect his family, and they were all family now.


End file.
